


Pillowed Captivity

by LadyCarter



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Bondage, Chains, Collar, F/M, Potential non-con elements, Submissive Male, knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 01:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCarter/pseuds/LadyCarter
Summary: She pulled him from the bar and he let her.





	Pillowed Captivity

The fabric of the surrounding pillows was soft against his exposed skin.

The weight of the collar a comfort, against the forced vulnerability of the gag spreading his lips and the absence of his sight.

The feel of his stockings and knickers increased the sensitivity of his skin, his erection pushing against the hands placed in his lap.

She'd secured him against a wall by throat and ankle and left him in this nest of sorts.

He hadn't fought her when she'd pulled him from the bar, the feel of the collar she'd placed around his throat dulling any resistance, nor had he struggled when she'd stripped him to the soft things he liked to wear underneath, the blindfold was secured as she guided him to a room, her hand placing pressure when she asked him to kneel.

She had cupped his cheek and stroked his lips with her thumb before forcing it between his teeth, pushing down on his tongue. His lips had pursed around the fleshy weight, cheeks hollowing as he sucked.

A thumb hooked behind his bottom teeth pulled down, gaping his mouth wide. The ball-gag entered then, one hand pinching his jaw when he'd tried to spit it out. The buckle was secured behind his head and a rattle and the accompanying weight on his throat told of the chain that now connected to his collar.

She didn't say a word as she arranged him amongst the pillows, pressure on his ankles indicating another measure of bondage. A hum of satisfaction and the occasional stroke was all he received as he was secured. His hands she left unbound though when she placed them in his lap her grip on his wrists were bruising, he left them where she placed them.

When at last she deemed him complete and stepped away he whimpered, for he did not wish to be left alone, a stroke and firm pat to his cheek was the only response before she again walked away. He heard a lock turn, the depression of a chair nearby and than silence.

She had not left him but only her heavy gaze kept him company in his pillowed captivity.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya. So I did the sketch than the little drabble to accompany it, seemed lonely without the words around it.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
